99 ILLUSION!
99 ILLUSION! is the first stage single by Starlight Kukugumi, as well as the title song of the single. Tracklist # 99 ILLUSION！ # Green Dazzling Light # 99 ILLUSION！ (Instrumental) # Green Dazzling Light (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • • 全員 ( / / ) 胸に隠していた 孤独を抱いて 痛いほど握りしめた 大きな未来 ( / / ) 答えのない明日へ 剣を向けて 連れてくの この鼓動が あの喝采へ ( / / ) 辛さで暗い道を ”キラめき“が照らしてくれたの 涙は悔しいよね 舞台少女 99掴め！ILLUSION! 届け！フィナーレの向こうへ さぁ走り出せ！ 向かい合うあなたと星屑 この手に 紙の上だけの二次元世界 君となら 命吹き込めるの The stage is my life! ( / ) 背中押すようだね 可憐な光 ( / ) サイジュウ！ 大きな場所 目指してゆく ( / ) 想い露になり 強い矢になれ ( / / ) 揺れる葉のように香る あの純粋を ( / ) 生き様を晒して 夢を繋ぐ舞台少女 焦がすほど熱い星になれ！ 心にはトリックはいらない ありのままでいい 照らされ映し出された”キラめき“だから 嘘は見せたくない The stage is my life! トライとエラーできっと君も ( / ) 繰り返し繰り返し歩いてきたね 姿はまるで「青」 塗り替えるため 苦しんで 涙して 笑っているんだね 届け！フィナーレの向こうへ さぁ走り出せ！ 向かい合うあなたと星屑 この手に 紙の上だけの二次元世界 君となら 命吹き込めるの The stage is my life! 星屑 この手に 焦がすほど熱い星になれ！ 心にはトリックはいらない The stage is my life! ( / ) キラめいて 99 ILLUSION is my life! |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • • All ( / / ) Mune ni kakushite ita kodoku wo daite Itai hodo nigirishimeta ōkina mirai ( / / ) Kotae no nai ashita e ken wo mukete Tsurete ku no kono kodō ga ano kassai e ( / / ) Karasa de kurai michi wo "Kira meki “ga terashite kureta no Namida wa kuyashī yo ne butai shōjo 99 tsukame! ILLUSION! Todoke! Fināre no mukō e saa hashiridase! Mukaiau anata to hoshikuzu kono-te ni Kami no ue dake no nijigen sekai kimitonara Inochi fukikomeru no The stage is my life! ( / ) Senaka osu yōda ne karenna hikari ( / ) Saijuu! Ōkina basho mezashite yuku ( / ) Omoi Ro ni nari tsuyoi ya ni nare ( / / ) Yureru ha no yō ni kaoru ano junsui wo ( / ) Ikizama wo sarashite Yume wo tsunagu butai shōjo Kogasu hodo atsui hoshi ni nare! Kokoro ni wa torikku wa iranai arinomamade ī Terasa re utsushidasa reta "kirameki" dakara Uso wa misetakunai The stage is my life! Torai to erā de kitto kimi mo ( / ) Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi aruite kita ne Sugata wa marude "ao" nurikaeru tame Kurushinde Namidashite Waratte irunda ne hoshikuzu kono-te ni Kogasu hodo atsui hoshi ni nare! Kokoro ni wa torikku wa iranai The stage is my life! ( / ) Kirameite 99 ILLUSION is my life! |-| English= • • • • • • • • • Everyone ( / / ) I hid it inside my heart, the loneliness I used to embrace I clutched it so close to me it hurt, that bright future ( / / ) As I wield my blade I head onto an unknown tomorrow I'll take this heartbeat with me towards the audience's thundering applause ( / / ) The "brilliance" lit up That dark painful road for us Tears are frustrating, aren't they? Stage Girls 99 Seize it! ILLUSION! Reach it! All the way to the finale, come on, run! I face you and the stardust If I'm with you then we can breathe life Into this two-dimensional world That only exists on paper The stage is my life! ( / ) It seems as though it's encouraging me, this beautiful light ( / ) Let's go even higher! Aiming for a bigger place ( / ) With your naked feelings, you have to become a strong arrow ( / / ) It's as fragrant as the swaying leaves, and those true words ( / ) We'll show you our way of life Let's join our dreams Stage Girls Become a burning star! In your heart we don't need any tricks, you're perfect the way you are That "brilliance is nothing but the reflection of an illumination So I don't want to show you any lies The stage is my life! I'm sure you learned through trial and error ( / ) Repeating it over and over again until you could walk by yourself It looks as though you wanted your figure to be dyed "blue" Suffering Crying And now you're smiling and the stardust Become a burning star! In your heart we don't need any tricks The stage is my life! ( / ) Shine bright 99 ILLUSION is my life! Courtesy of Revue Starlight Internationalhttps://revuestarlight-en.net References Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music Category:Stage play music